The Rift
by Gracekim1
Summary: This is what I think Might happen in Dipper and Mabel VS the future but with a hint of Code Lyoko in it. Enjoy!


The Rift

 **What I think might happened with Elements of CL in it! I don't own Gravity Falls, the wonderful Alex Hirsch does!**

After creating a shield to protect the Mystery shack from Bill, Mabel noticed Dipper was spending a lot more time bonding with Ford than with her.

So she went to the basement to see if Dipper would help her with solving the mystery of blood rain.

As she walked through the basement, she saw the rift and gasped.

"Mabel, What are you doing here?" Ford asked.

"I-I-...I'm Sorry!" Mabel cried as she ran back upstairs as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, Grunckle Ford. What's going on?" Dipper asked.

"Your sister was here a minute ago and she saw the rift" Ford replied.

"Oh, no" Dipper said as he ran after his sister.

Mabel was crying on her bed in the attic when Dipper opened the door.

"Mabel? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ok? How can I be ok if you kept that thing in the basement a secret from me?! You're my brother, we used to tell each other everything and now we're going to end up like Ford and Stan" Mabel said.

"Mabel.." Dipper began.

"Just leave me alone!" Mabel cried as she was wearing a pink sweater with pink muffin with a candle on it.

Dipper left the room but was captured by Bideon.

Mcgucket was in the Bunker hiding away to survive the apocalypse when he got the feeling he was being watched.

XANA possessed Candy and Grenda in order to help Bill get the interdimensional rift.

Bideon got inside the Mystery Shack and got his hands on the rift.

"The Apocalypse starts now!" he cried as he threw the rift on the ground as a giant red triangular portal appeared in the sky as Bill got out of Gideon's mind and came out of the Nightmare Realm with his Demon friends.

"Let's party!" Bill Cipher cried as the Demons roared with excitement.

"Dipper!"

"Mabel!"

Ford faced Bill Cipher, Mabel freed Dipper and the great Battle Gravity Falls has ever face began.

 _The ride was off the rails!_

Wouldn't you like to know what happens next? The 12th October will explain everything...

-The End for now...-

 **I hope you've enjoyed another random One-shot that this time involves XANA since I'm certainly working on the CL arc.**

 **Warning: Updates will be irregular due to homework, having to start a volunteer job next Friday and not always having to add more to the story.**

 **Watch Steven universe, Star VS the Forces of Evil(Gravity Falls should totally do a crossover with them!), We bare bears and Vixen while you wait for more Gravity Falls in exactly three weeks!(12th October)**

 **Apparently, Roadside Attraction is set BEFORE Ford is introduced I think it's meant to be after Northwest mystery but before Not what he seems (I think).**

 **Question time!**

 **Do you think Dipper and Mabel VS the future will have the Time Baby in it or just a glimpse of the twins' future and them having to deal with that knowledge?**

 **Who do you think Bill will Posses?**

 **Do you think Peridot is adorable without her limb-less armour stuff?(not sure what the correct term is for what she wearing before she got poofed)**

 **Do you think I should give one-time characters from CL more screen time?**

 **Should I add CLE episodes in the arc even with the few glimpses of the future every now and again?**

 **How do you avoid revealing spoilers when giving hints without giving too much away?**

 **How do you find Bronies and pegasisters in real life?**

 **Do you think I should add the Volcanic and Mountain replikas in season 4 even though they didn't appear in the show along with the new monsters found in the game 'Quest of Infinity'?**

 **Can anyone see Samantha Knight fighting Samantha Suarez (from CLE) over Odd?**

 **Who's excited to play the new Gravity Falls 3DS game?!**

 **Part 2 for chapter 8 will be up soon so hang in there!**

 **Rewatch Code Lyoko, Star VS the forces of evil and Gravity falls so you wait for it and the 12** **th** **October!**

 **Read and review or Bill will posses you!**

 **Disney knight Grace, Out!;)**

 **PS: 12th October is 3 weeks away! Hang in there guys! It's gonna be a bumpy ride! I don't want this show to end!**


End file.
